


【evanstan】巨龙的珍宝（一发完，HE）

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 巨龙Chris和小男巫Sebastian的爱情故事。





	【evanstan】巨龙的珍宝（一发完，HE）

**Author's Note:**

> 自愿性爱，但是有一丢丢血，龙有那么点粗鲁。  
> 我瞎写，你们瞎看。  
> 最近非常想泥塑包包，这是第一篇有点泥塑失败，我会再接再厉的！
> 
>  
> 
> 祝老埃文斯38岁生日快乐！

正文:

荒芜的土地上，遍地是蔫黄的谷苗，三年来土地盐碱化越来越严重，直到今年几乎颗粒无收，存粮无法填饱饥民的肚子，山中的野物也越来越少，整个国家都笼罩在绝望中。

一个披着斗篷的身影在田地里忙活着，正往地上撒着白色的药粉，看着枯萎的作物，青年叹了一口气。三年前，这个国家生了一场大病，几天就夺走了三分之一的生命，Sebastian用“巫”的力量制作出药水洒在井水里，救了剩下的人民，他本以为此后就会好转起来，没想到又经天灾。

正祈祷着药粉能起作用，忽而听到身后的脚步声，一大群人已经举着棍棒跑了过来，为首的人大喊道:“我看见了！他往土地里倒一种白色的粉末！一定是他！是他在施法术！”

“不是，不是这样的！”Sebastian大声辩解，“这是药粉，是帮助田地的药粉！”

“他是个男巫！”另一个拿着扫帚的大婶尖着嗓子叫到，“就是他带来了疾病！他要害死我们！”

“我没有！”Sebastian怎么也想不到自己会蒙受这么大的冤枉，他要转身逃跑，愚民们手中的石头已经扔了过来，砸得他好痛。

“抓住他！”

“打死他！”

“烧死他！”

棍棒落在Sebastian的身上，当鲜血从额角就下来，失去意识前的最后一刻，他忽然醒悟，这不是天灾，是天罚。

再次醒过来的时候，Sebastian意识到自己是在地牢里，身上是十恶不赦的死刑犯才会使用的手铐脚镣。他的确是个巫，却不是普通的男巫，昏迷了一段时间，身上的伤已经好了七七八八。牢房外传来脚步声，丁零当啷的金属碰撞声让他意识到即将面临的是什么。

“你们要带我去哪里？”

“陛下已经判你死罪。”

“死罪？！”Sebastian真的害怕了，“我什么都没做！只是一面之词就判我死罪？你们没有证据！”

“你是巫师这是事实。”执行官将从Sebastian家里搜来的瓶瓶罐罐还有一些书籍工具全都扔在地上，没有再给他任何辩白的机会，这个时代，巫师就是恶人，就是死罪。

“可是我真的没有做坏事！”Sebastian苍白的辩解没有人理会，执行官身后的士兵将他从牢房里拽出来。

“现在行刑。”

“不！”Sebastian挣扎着，一个士兵冲过来毫不犹豫给了他一拳，一阵天旋地转Sebastian失去了反抗能力。士兵拖着他，一路从地牢来到了行刑广场上，但是却不是最终的目的地。身后跟随着满怀憎恨的群众，踏着Sebastian流下来的斑驳血迹，一直走到郊外湖边。

Sebastian觉得自己漂在云上，太阳穴突突的疼，眼角粘着血迹看上去狼狈不堪，他蜷缩在一张小木船上面，船身被涂满了火油，视线所及之处是碧蓝的湖水，回头望去，远处是举着火箭的射手。

刚才被打的那一下太重了，Sebastian一时间没恢复过来，他身上是沉重的镣铐，脚上还有一个连着大铁球的锁链，除非长出翅膀，无论如何他是跑不了的。耳旁风声飞来，一支带着火的箭落在他的眼前，紧接着第二支第三支，小船很快开始燃烧，Sebastian的眼前是赤红的火焰，他仿佛能听见愚民们的谩骂，能看清他们扭曲的嘴脸，不过这些在他耳朵里都是临死前的遗言罢了。

如果这是一场祭祀，怎么能少了祷辞呢？一抹笑容在青年脸上浮现，他干裂缺水的嘴唇微张，充满魔力的歌声在燃烧着熊熊烈火的湖心飘荡。Sebastian吟唱着古老的语言，身边的火焰沿着火油在湖面蔓延开来，火舌舔着他的身躯，但却无法伤害他。

小木船终于在火焰的烧灼下不堪重负，四分五裂，Sebastian唱出最后个音节便落入湖水，冰冷的湖水包裹着青年的身体，他仰头望去，嘴角吐出一串气泡，沉重的铁球拽着青年下坠，直至坠入地狱。

忽然一只巨爪扎入湖面将Sebastian一下子捞了出来，刚刚已经窒息昏厥的青年咳嗽着醒了过来，他想看清抓着他的巨兽但是一瞬间混沌笼罩了他的意识，施术之后强烈的疲倦使他再次闭上了眼睛。

巨龙犹如闪电一搬出现在人们眼前，它从火海里面救出Sebastian却没有立刻飞走，而是围绕着岸边的人群盘旋了一圈向着城堡的方向飞去，朝城区接连吐出好几个火球，将人们的家园埋葬在无情的火海里，他们在巨龙的愤怒中绝望的尖叫哭泣。

这是他们应得的惩罚。

巨龙飞远了，Sebastian睡了一会儿醒了过来，对刚才发生的事情一无所知，风吹着他湿透的衣服冷得他打了个哆嗦，他不知道这个巨兽要将自己带到哪里，也许刚从死亡边缘逃离开，又陷入了另一个危机。

飞了不知道多久，巨龙将他带到一个陡峭的悬崖边，Sebastian被轻轻地放在地上，巨龙盘旋着飞上天空，刺眼的阳光让他睁不开眼，很快就看不见龙的身影，Sebastian看了看四周，心神不定。他没想到自己竟然真的召唤来了巨龙，他所吟唱的古老咒文是禁咒，教导他的女巫对他说过，不到万不得已绝对不能吟唱，但如果有一天真的威胁到生命，这是他最后的法宝。

落入湖水的那一刻，Sebastian是害怕的，万一龙没有来呢？万一这世界上已经没有龙了呢？万一龙来晚了他已经沉入湖底了呢？有太多的可能，但事实证明他是幸运的。

天空中传来一声龙啸，Sebastian不由得站了起来，他看见那条巨龙扇动着巨大的双翼向他俯冲过来，它张开嘴喷出一个大火球，巨龙冲进这火球中消失不见，取而代之的是一个强壮的成年男人从烈焰里出现，身后挥动着双翼优雅地落在Sebastian面前。

这太酷了。

Sebastian看呆了，这一定是这个世界上最华丽的形态转换。英武不凡的男人走到Sebastian面前，他的眼睛还是龙的双眸不带有一丝人性在里面，看着Sebastian犹如看待一颗石头一般，那是一双冷漠的眼睛。

Sebastian不禁有些害怕，女巫的话在耳边想起来:你一定要慎重，一但召唤成功，你要有足够的代价回报给龙，否则将会带来无法承受的后果。

可是Sebastian什么都没有，他只有他自己，还有对于龙的无限向往和好奇。

男人盯着Sebastian审视了一会儿，又向前走了一步，伸出双手贴上Sebastian的脸颊，更加神奇的一幕出现了。男人身上本来附着着一层细小的鳞片消失了，留下了像人类一样的皮肤，眼尾的暗红色鳞片如被风吹散，那双兽瞳生出干净的眼白，双眸变成比最纯净的湖水还要清澈的湛蓝色，身后的双翼也隐藏起来，他现在看起来完全就是一个普通的人类，完美得让人挪不开双眼，犹如神邸。

男人帅气的脸看得Sebastian脸红，尤其那精壮的肉体近在咫尺，只有下半身围着一片布料，裸露的胸肌让人非常想摸一下，但是Sebastian还是被束缚的状态，只敢偷瞄什么都做不了。

男人又靠近了一些，几乎贴上Sebastian，这让Sebastian浑身僵硬，整个人都怕得缩了起来，仿佛男人能一口将他吞掉。直到男人将自己的额头贴了上来，和Sebastian额头顶着额头。

一些画面涌入Sebastian脑海里，他在一片黑暗中沉睡数千年，忽然有歌声传来，那声音穿过山川和森林，穿过溪流和湖泊呼唤着他，他奋力的向着歌声的方向前进，仿佛这就是他存在的全部意义，他感受到烈火，感受到愤怒，强烈的情感共鸣几乎要将他吞噬，直到一个声音响起，将他从龙的意识里拯救出来。

“是你召唤我吗？Sebastian Stan。”这声音像流水一般沁入他的脑海里，Sebastian猛然睁开眼睛，男人站在他面前，静静地等待他的回答。然而这一刻，他不再害怕了，仿佛已经和龙心意相通，他甚至可以轻易地探知到龙的真名。

“是的，是我召唤了您。”Sebastian这样回答。

“那么你应该知道，唤醒我要付出足够的代价。你能给予我什么呢？”

正确的答案呼之欲出，Sebastian忽然想要调皮一下:“我……恐怕我一无所有。”

“那么就将你自己献给我吧。”男人的表情竟然浮现出一丝温柔，他将一只手贴上Sebastian的脸颊，Sebastian闭上眼睛仿佛很享受男人的触碰，抬眼望着英俊的男人，他已经无可救药的爱上了他的龙。

“我愿意。”锁链应声断裂，化为尘埃。

Sebastian被男人拉进怀里，手臂环住他的双腿将他抱起来，身后双翼再次出现，扇动一下四周气流涌动，他叫了一声，搂紧了男人瞬间腾空而起。Sebastian忍不住伸出手去感受风在手指间的流动，这可比被龙爪抓着飞好玩多了。天上的雄鹰都要给他们让路，山川在他们脚下，小的仿佛整个世界都在他们掌心里，他大笑着:“我在飞啊！真是太神奇了！”

男人笑着看着他，Sebastian被他眼睛里星星般的光辉吸引，他忽然凑近吻了吻龙的唇瓣，他敢保证，这一定是这条龙的初吻，否则怎么会傻傻的都不知道回吻呢？

Sebastian被逗笑了。“你是傻瓜吗？吻我，像这样！”Sebastian又一次吻住男人的嘴唇，带着引诱和羞涩，慢慢湿濡了两个人的嘴唇，他的舌头小心翼翼的舔了一下对方，成功引诱龙张开嘴唇吮吸Sebastian的嘴唇。

这是龙诞生以来的第一个吻，这一点点亲密的接触好像一颗火星越烧越旺，将他尘封在血脉里的原始本能唤醒。

他们在天空中旋转飞舞，脱离了地球引力一般翱翔，直至太阳西沉，天色越来越暗，龙带着他落到一处景色极美的山顶上，他们看着太阳一点点落入地平线，金色包裹着火烧云多么浓烈壮观的景色，这是Sebastian看过的最美的夕阳。

“真美。”

“你很喜欢？”

“喜欢！”

“那就选一个能看的见夕阳的房间吧。”

“你说什么？”Sebastian兴奋的脸上也映上了夕阳的赤红。

男人没有再回答Sebastian的疑问，转过身伸出手指在空中虚点了一下，一道金色的法阵闪着火焰在空中浮现，燃尽之后，一座城堡缓缓出现在他们的视线里。

Sebastian又一次被龙华丽的魔法惊艳了。

“以后这就是我们的家了。”

“一座城堡？”

“对，送给你。”

Sebastian这个贫穷的小男巫完完全全被壕气的龙俘虏了。男人拉着他走进城堡里，站在花园中间，喷泉自动涌上泉水，草木郁郁葱葱，整个花园都散发着生命的气息。

男人拉住还在花园里转圈圈的小男巫说:“今日我要取走我应得的回报。”

“我以为你会说得更浪漫一点。”Sebastian顺手折下一朵娇艳的红玫瑰，轻轻闻了一下，泛着粉红的脸颊藏在玫瑰后面，“那么请像怜爱这朵玫瑰一样，怜爱我吧。”

可能是地球上最古老最神秘最智慧的龙也不会写温柔这个词，华丽舒适的大床上，落下的帷幔隐藏着两具纠缠的肉体。

“叫我的名字。”男人命令道。

“呜……”Sebastian眼角的泪水一滴滴落在洁白的的枕头上，他大张着嘴像一尾缺氧的鱼，摇着头说不出完整的句子。身后男人的阴茎一寸寸嵌入他青涩的肉体，比常人高温的肉体覆盖在他的身上，只能被迫翘高了屁股承受粗鲁的侵犯，像是被破瓜的少女般流下了初次结合的处子血。

男人看到青年白皙丰润的腿根上的点点猩红，兴奋得显现出红金色的兽瞳，他俯下身带有不容拒绝的霸道，耸动着腰将肉刃又深入一寸。

“不，不，求您，请慢一点。”Sebastian不敢挣扎，天真地祈求龙的宽恕，岂止这祈求在龙听来是最诱人的邀请。

“叫我的名字，Sebastian，叫我的名字，你就会得到宽恕。”

“您的名字……我不知道，求您，轻一点……”

Sebastian并不知道龙的名字，他觉得龙是在欺负他，那发烫的阴茎每一次抽出都带出一小段嫩肉，深入又比上一次更深，这不是人类能承受的，Sebastian毫不怀疑他会被操死。

“你知道的，它在你咏唱的咒文里，在你鲜活跳动的心脏上，在你灵魂最深处，都铭刻着我的真名。”

“真名……”Sebastian被操得眼角又涌出一股热泪，颤抖着接纳龙给予他的一切快感和疼痛，“我存在的全部意义……”

“对，就是它，把它念出来，把你肉体和灵魂献给我。”男人蛊惑的声音一声声穿透Sebastian的灵魂，引诱着单纯的人类呼唤自己的真名，奉献纯洁的灵魂。

“Chr……Chris.”软糯地念出龙的真名，Sebastian感觉很痛，古老的魔法在他的灵魂刻上龙的名字，同时尾椎也浮现一个图腾，一直延伸到臀瓣消失在股缝里，代表着他已经完完全全属于龙。

名为Chris的男人高高的扬起头颅，他身后的双翼张开，巨大的力量将帷幔搅碎，他感受到自己充满了新的魔力，来自身下这个男人纯粹的爱和虔诚的奉献，而在Chris的左胸上同样浮现一个名字:Sebastian。

“我属于你。”Chris在Sebastian耳边轻声说道。缓缓挺动起下身，满意地听到Sebastian甜美的呻吟，人类的身体忽然变得好操起来，原本干涩只有一点鲜血润滑的后穴里涌出来滑腻腻的爱液，Sebastian美好的肉体泛着淡淡的粉色，湿润的眼睛涌出来更多泪水不再是因为疼痛而是过多的快乐。

“你为我而生。”Chris吻着人类的发尾，长至过肩的总发散落在枕头上，那样柔顺让Chris忍不住一再抚摸，这一点小小的爱抚都给Sebastian带来快感，他爱龙带给他的一切欢愉，更加努力的摇摆屁股讨好他深爱的男人。

Sebastian不知道射了多少次，完全没有被爱抚的阴茎像个小摆设，随着Chris的抽插小股的喷射精液，表达了他现在有多么舒服，后穴搅着Chris的阴茎吞得更深想要和他融为一体。被情欲控制大脑的人类全身上下都写满了“干我”，Chris抓住他的脚腕将他翻过身，夹着阴茎的后穴被挤出一圈白沫，男人吻着他的脚踝，修长的小腿上被捏出来指痕，看上去诱惑又性感，Sebastian被摆成一个不可思议的姿势，Chris能操得更深也射的更深，不知道做了几次，每一次他都射在Sebastian的身体里。龙的精液比人类的精液更多更热，Sebastian的小腹鼓鼓的全是Chris射给他的精液，如果是个女孩子肯定已经孕育小宝宝了。不过他不遗憾，他可是个男巫呢，只要他想随时都可以给Chris孕育一个可爱的宝宝，但是现在他只想要Chris更多的疼爱，更多更多的疼爱。

“请怜爱我，Chris，再温柔一点爱我。”Sebastian亲吻Chris的嘴角，他的长发汗湿着贴在脸颊上，看上去清纯又淫荡，Chris吮吸他粉嫩的乳尖，像个寻找母乳的婴孩儿，把那一对乳头吮吸得红润发肿，“呜，没有宝宝呢，没有奶水。”

“你会给我孕育一个宝宝吗？”Chris咬了一口Sebastian的乳肉。

“嗯，会给你生好多好多个龙宝宝。”

“我很期待。”

“那你要更努力，这些可不够呢。”Sebastian摸着自己微鼓的小腹眨眨眼，“你得把我干坏了，我就能怀上小宝宝了。”

Chris笑了一下，他的爱侣真是好会诱惑人。“我会让你后悔这么诱惑我。”

“爱你，我不后悔。”Sebastian说完，他们又投入新一轮的性爱。

初次结合的龙和人类会忘记疲惫，直到满足饥渴的欲望才会休息，天将泛鱼肚白的时候，Chris最后一次射在Sebastian体内，Sebastian已经迷迷糊糊一滴都射不出来了，后穴里被射得满满当当，一拔出来就流出来浓浓的精液，Sebastian又呻吟了一声，他的嗓子已经喊哑了，Chris捏着他的下巴吻他，想要将他的舌头也占有，不甚满足的抚摸Sebastian的身体，红肿的乳粒让人爱不释手，其实他还没吃饱，但是伴侣已经很累了，只能搂着Sebastian陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

Chris是一条沉睡了千年的龙，他是尘世里的最后一条龙，如果他永远沉睡下去，那么龙族和灭绝了也没有什么区别，但是他却被唤醒了，被一个渺小的，龙族根本不会多看一眼的男巫召唤，飞跃万里来到他的身边。Chris明白这意味着什么，能召唤他的只有两个人，他的君主或者爱侣，见到Sebastian的那一刻他明白，这个青年是他的爱侣也是他的君主。

天亮了，Sebastian醒过来，他抚摸着环在腰上的手臂翻了个身问:“睡得好吗？”

Chris睁开眼睛，一点睡意都没有，他已经沉睡太久了，困倦暂时不会找上他，现在更享受拥抱爱人的甜蜜时刻。

“不能再好了。”

“你根本没有睡呀。”

Chris挑眉，亲了亲他的嘴角。“是没有睡着，亲爱的。”

他们像一对已经生活了很多年的伴侣，又想一对认识了很多年的朋友，亲密无间，互相了解，他们之间的羁绊像螺旋的锁链牢不可破。

Sebastian问Chris:“你会将我像禁脔一样，囚禁在身边嘛？”

Chris微笑着回答:“亲爱的，整个世界就是个巨大的牢笼，我不会把你囚禁在这座小小的城堡里。”

“囚禁我吧，占有我吧，我想要你全部的爱。”Sebastian向他的龙祈求道。

“你拥有我，亲爱的，生生世世我都囚禁你的心，无论在哪里，我们都会再次相遇，无论是何身份，我们都会走到一起，无论有多少障碍，只要有我在，你都不需要担心。”Chris温柔地抚摸Sebastian的头发，那双湛蓝色的眼睛好像已经看尽千年岁月。

Sebastian伏在男人膝头问到:“我的爱人，你看见了吗？我们的未来？”

“我看见了，我们会很幸福。”

“那便是我唯一的愿望了。”

 

END


End file.
